Worst Case Scenario
by Emptimidation
Summary: Yunalesca •// Those foolish children.


**. W**_**O**_**R****S****T-C**_**A**_**S****E**** SC****E****NA**_**R**_**IO .**

_emptimidation_

**-**

**&**& — oneshot  
**&**& — yunalesca  
**&**& — general; angst  
**&**& — Emptimidation does not own Final Fantasy X.

Yunalesca •// Those foolish children.

-

"Poor creature. You would throw away hope."

What she says is not a question, but a statement.

She gazes sadly at the young summoner and her guardians, troubled by the turn of events. The eyes that greet her are unblinking, unwavering, untroubled—as though they know what they're doing, and aren't afraid of the outcomes that lie ahead. For this, she knows—their reckless thinking will lead Spira to listless days of sorrow.

She lowers her eyes sadly at the revelation, as though pained by the summoner's final decision. The foolhardy, blond guardian standing beside said summoner does little to remedy the situation as well, as he seems to only serve to encourage the girl.

Foolish children.

_I cannot allow them to rob Spira of its only hope_, she thinks grimly. And so, she adjusts her stance, watching as the glaring eyes of the guardians standing before her glower back at her.

"Well… I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow," she asserts. A dark expression crosses her face as she calls forth dark energy. She must fulfill her duty as the reaper of souls—she _must._ Those foolish children would do well to remember just _who_ they were crossing.

Seeing their unmoved faces, she feels a pang of pain—mental pain that is dozens of times worse than its physical counterpart—as she realizes they will not stop their attempt. They would indeed throw away their hope.

Just for a chance to defeat Sin without the Final Aeon.

Foolish children.

She knows she cannot allow this. She knows the consequences of foolish actions, and she knows she must stop them. She must end their pain before they are bathed in sorrow for the rest of their lives.

"It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair… Let me be… your liberator…"

Tentacles emerge behind her as she gathers dark energy before her, readying herself for a battle that could very well result in her own demise, should the worst-case scenario occur. But it wouldn't… right?

At least, it _shouldn't._

She vaguely registers the yells of the guardian garbed in red—Auron, was it?—who begins to ramble about "stories" and things along the lines of such. She does not care about them, though, really—all she wants is for Spira to live in peace. What did one, single summoner matter?

She herself had sacrificed both her own life and her beloved's to save Spira. Why did this _foolish_ summoner refuse to do the same?

A small frown tugs at her soft lips as she watches two guardians and the summoner herself step forward. The annoying blond one leaps forward and strikes her, but she pays the blow no heed in favor of casting Blind upon him. Serves that fool right.

And then the Al Bhed beside him cures his status affliction with a well-tossed Eye Drops. How dare that fool!

Incensed by the events unfolding before her, she inhales deeply, calming herself. Going for the offensive, she strikes the Al Bhed, mentally savoring the bruise that the girl received.

But the little simplicity that the battle has soon reduces to ruins.

The first round ends only too quickly. She crouches slightly, her hand stretching across her chest to grasp her other arm as the glass around her shatters in a beautiful myriad of colors, but this is no time to stare at theatrics. She is raised into the air by a hideous monster, strapped to its front, but she pays appearances little heed as she bares her teeth, creating a somewhat robotic motion with her hands. Tentacles emerge from the concrete floor, whipping at her foes, afflicting them with the Zombie status. But round two ends just as quickly as the first, with the guardians and summoner weakening her only too much. She grits her teeth, refusing to give in, and draws the last of her energy.

A monster more hideous than the last surfaces from the ground, throwing its head back to reveal a grotesque face, fluttering tongue, and sneering snake tendrils. She can almost taste the disgust emanating from her—obviously—disgusted foes.

She had to hope that the worst-case scenario didn't occur _now._

She activates a lethal attack of hers: Mega Death. And yet, the attempt fails, as the humans before her are still afflicted with that cursed Zombie status. So her own actions come back to bite her in the ass… figuratively, that is.

The three take turns striking her, the blond boy slashing mercilessly at her with his sword. The tiny Al Bhed girl seems to enjoy throwing healing items at her friends. But the summoner is the problem.

Especially when Holy comes into the equation.

She cringes as the horrific white magic is unleashed upon her, calling orbs of light from the heavens to strike at her. And then… it is over.

It's all over.

_No, Spira..._ she despairs, falling to her knees. Her eyes fill with tears, but she refuses to lift her head and show them to that insufferable summoner, lest the fool savor the point the great Lady Yunalesca was fallen at her feet.

"If I die… so does the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only hope."

The tears threaten to fall.

"Then we'll find Spira a new hope!"

She glares at the ground, wishing for nothing more than to charge head-on at that pathetically witless boy and pummel him with her bare fists. He robs Spira of its only hope, and then what? What does he seek next? To let Sin forever thrive as he and that summoner of his laugh at the dying remnants of humanity? What was this world coming to?

How could Sin possibly be destroyed now?

She despairs, forcing back tears as she ponders the dark future that lies ahead. All those lives sacrificed… and now, all those other summoners were sacrificed in vain. If only everything was a nightmare…

But it isn't. She knows.

"Fool. There. _Is._ No. Other. Way. Even if there was—even if you _did_ destroy Sin—Yu Yevon, the immortal, would only create Sin anew," she whispers.

"Yu Yevon?"

She ignores the simpleton's words as she swallows, watching the pyreflies that compose her being begin to disperse.

"Oh, Zaon, forgive me… Spira has been robbed of the light of hope. All that remains is _sorrow_."

She lifts her head, gazing at the summoner in the eye. Now-uncertain eyes, one green, one blue, each belonging to that summoner, gaze back at her, widening as a single tear drifts from her eyes before falling to the ground. But the pain is unbearable, and no longer can the first high summoner shoulder it. She collapses to the ground, the tears falling freely at last, curled up in a ball.

_Please forgive me…_

_Spira has been robbed of the light of hope. All that remains is _sorrow

_Now choose. Who will be your fayth?_

All of her efforts… she now knew: they had all been in vain. Spira's future would be forever bleak, forever mangled by the events that had transpired today.

And so, as the tears flow down her slender face, she knows that the worst-case scenario has truly occurred.

Those foolish children.

The pyreflies dispersed.

* * *

_Yunalesca was an intriguing character when I played the game. I figured it would be interesting to create a oneshot from her point of view, to illustrate the sorrow she feels when she is destroyed, along with the Final Aeon. I hope you readers enjoyed this oneshot ;)_


End file.
